geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Teotard
Teotard, also known as Teochard or his real name Matteo which can even be abbreviated to TEO is a Miiverse Antagonist of the GEOAdventurers and an ideological opposite of GEO Miiverse Teotard was apart of the rebellious Maryland Hylians that TFAO faced. After an initial victory the activation of the Contingency Plan by Freege ultimately sealed Teotards group in the Maryland wars. Afterwards Teotard migrated to LMR where he was poorly received by the locals which were already notorious for their irate disposition (Usually being compared to a swarm of bees) Teotards understandable intention was stifled by the agitated response by the locals and Teotards infamy for having bad opinions. Discord Teotard began getting a more sinister role on Discord. Teotards uneducated, dim and downright incorrect responses imbued GEO with a irascible anger towards him. This made GEOs thoughts and typing unsteady allowing Teotard to get away. Later on a debate server devised by Owen to rival HHs own debate server, Owen sided with his hated enemy Teotard to discredit his fellow Confederates in a argument Teotard had with GEO. GEO would leave slightly after as Teotard left off with a inadvertent roast. GEOs departure from Owens debate server marked something of a mild cold war between GEO and Owen for a epoch until Owen became a economic intellectual and a Fascist earning GEOs sincere and ultimate respect. GEOs next clash with Teotard was in yet another Owen affiliated server. After watching in powerlessness as Teotard beats multiple people in the server in a debate regarding his beliefs, GEO comes to respond against him. The debate was a moderate victory with GEO pointing out the flaws of a world completely free. Making arguments that if Teotard wanted such true freedom, he would need to retreat into complete nature. Needless to say Teotard could not successfully rebuke this or follow this advice himself. Soon after, realizing his state in the argument, Teotard proclaims his desire for people with political views like GEO in the United States to die. The argument comes to a close when Teotard concedes that he would not mind the dissapearance of protests if it meant the existance of more humanitarian ventures. GEO was pleased with this ruling believing it to be somewhat in line with his own political beliefs and leaves to go out with his friends. GEOs most recent clash with Teotard was in the midst of a intense debate Teotard had with a very close friend and ally of GEOs in previous arguments Teotard had proven to have the upper hand but this debate was proving to be fairly close as both of their arguments were staled. GEO came to the argument with iron clad points gained from his own disbelief towards the outcome of the Revolutionary War and his own interesting discovery in the Turkish War of Independence. Teotard is distraught by the destruction of his idealized illusion of the USes victory in the Revolutionary War. Teotard gives up GEO VS TEO The general similarity of the 2 names is stunning. It can almost be imagined that this is a idealogical struggle is a battle of Light VS Dark. Another note is the utter distaste GEO has in his realization that Matteo is a Italian name. Thankfully for GEO, TEO is not Italian. Instead, Teotard is apparently the son of a American father and Mexican Mother. This apparently led to an interesting conflict.